


Lord and Novice

by AntoNym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Rey Kenobi, Romance, Tags May Change, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoNym/pseuds/AntoNym
Summary: Her grandfather was not a villain or a madman, rather, on the contrary, he was known as kind and wise. He could not have ordered in his will that his only granddaughter should become the wife of a terrible monster.Rey diligently persuaded herself in this last days and every day doubted more and more. Who knows what got into her grandfather’s head? May the Great Force forgive her, Rey knew that it was impossible to think of the dead like that, but he was just that bequeathing his granddaughter to an outsider as a thing ... such an act could hardly be called good. Or wise.





	1. 1. Meeting

The day was clear and warm. On such a day she wanted to be happy, not sad.

Rey began to fidget impatiently. A hard seat, shaking and creaking springs for many hours tired her more than the hardest work. And, despite all the hardships of a long journey in a carriage, Rey was waiting for this trip. She was afraid, but waited. The desire to leave the boarding school after all these unbearably long years was so desperate that it even dulled the fear of the unknown.

At first, Rey enjoyed the trip. She sat in a carriage in complete solitude and silence, spared the need to follow the rules and listen to tedious instructions.

In addition, Rey never went further than the provincial town Niima, near which was the boarding school Jakku, and looked forward to new views and new experiences. The barely hated boarding school hid behind the hills, the girl clung to the window and began to eagerly examine the landscapes gradually replacing each other.

Behind a boring stony wasteland surrounded by a chain of hills, cliffs and bare rocks, open spaces of meadows and fields, in some places there were lovely groves. Looking closely, one could discern neat farms in the distance.

Far behind the forest one could see silhouettes of distant mountains shrouded in a whitish haze. Gradually, the mountains became closer, and the meadows gave way to a dense coniferous forest, behind which there were sown fields. 

And beyond the fields began the city D'Qar, the possession of the Organa-Solo family. The family mansion with a magnificent park was located a few miles from the city. It was there that Rey was heading.

The faster she approached her destination, the faster her delight from the first sip of freedom was replaced by anxiety. And when among the park trees the silhouette of a gloomy old mansion appeared, the alarm began to turn into panic.

Rey took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to dispel her own fears.

What if everything turns out to be not so bad?

In the end, this is no longer a boarding school or a stash of smugglers. And if necessary, Rey will be able to stand up for herself — both in word and deed.

The carriage slowed down and finally stopped in front of the high stone steps leading to the entrance to the mansion. Rey froze, wondering if she needed to wait until she was opened the door and offered her hand or walk out on her own. However, a second later, the carriage door opened.

The servant, a dark-skinned youth of about her age, offered Rey a hand. Curiosity sparkled in his dark eyes.

“Greetings in the possession of Organa-Solo, Lady Kenobi,” he said politely.

Uncertainty sounded clearly in his trembling voice, and Rey understood very well the reason for this. In appearance, she did not pull on the lady — only on a very modest boarder, which, in fact, she was.

“Thank you,” Rey answered with a hitch, stepping out of the carriage.

The servant bowed to her, slammed the door and headed for the back of the carriage, where a chest with things was tied. Rey watched him go. The young man was about her height, well-built, dressed in clothes too dark for such a clear day, and seemed to her nervous and a little awkward. However, maybe there was nothing absurd in the servant, just over the years of her life in the boarding school, Rey almost forgot how men look younger than fifty.

This thought made her think of the man who lived in this mansion. About the man who was her future husband.

Hands began to tremble. Calmly, Rey told herself, you have never even seen him, think about the best. He can be smart and nice to talk to. What the Great Force is not joking about, he may turn out to be outwardly attractive ...

In the end, her grandfather was not a villain or a madman, rather, on the contrary, he was known as kind and wise. He could not have ordered in his will that his only granddaughter should become the wife of a terrible monster.

Rey diligently persuaded herself in this last days and every day doubted more and more. Who knows what got into her grandfather’s head? May the Great Force forgive her, Rey knew that it was impossible to think of the dead like that, but he was just that bequeathing his granddaughter to an outsider as a thing ... such an act could hardly be called good. Or wise.

“Please, lady. Milord is waiting for you.”

With her chest awkwardly rolled onto his back, the servant looked still ridiculous. He seems to have gotten used to a different job than carrying heavy loads. Rey nodded obediently and followed him to the stone steps.

Several people crowded on the doorstep. It was easy to guess that everyone had gathered here in order to stare at the future mistress. They stared, without any embarrassment, completely concealing their curiosity. Surely they had been discussing her for the last few days, and now they came to see if she coincided with the figure they had imagined.

Rey could not stand it and looked down, although she knew that this could not be done. Correctly put yourself is necessary from the very beginning. It is a pity that it was just this that she was not taught in the boarding school. She, like the rest of the students, was told that she needed to be timid and humble. Rey herself did not want to learn this, but at least she knew how to pretend to be such. Hypocrisy is the main lesson that must be learned in order for life in a religious educational institution to be tolerable.

The servants parted, albeit at the very last moment, and Rey crossed the threshold of the mansion. Ahead, right in front of her was a spacious hall with an elongated shape, a little to the right — a stone staircase to the next floors. The room was cold and half-dark, and Rey felt as if in the middle of the day she found herself in a coffin deep underground.

“Does this Lord Ren save on candles?” she thought. “Maybe, in that case, he needs me to fix his deplorable financial situation? I have a dowry ...”

Tall stained-glass windows did not let in sunlight well, adding darkness to the room. In the center of the hall, too, servants crowded with a higher rank. They also looked at Rey with undisguised interest, some whispered to each other.

Rey froze in front of them a few steps from the threshold, feeling an almost irresistible desire to turn around and run away. But she perfectly understood: she had nowhere to run, and, therefore, she would have to return anyway, and then it would only get worse. And so she was already looked at either mockingly or with contempt.

Unable to stand it, Rey lowered her eyes and stared at her dull gray-brown skirt long enough to be decent, but at the same time not on the floor. Skirts on the floor are considered immodest, because, as explained in the boarding school, attracting excessive attention of men. Rey thought that in here she looked not only inappropriate, but even unnatural in her student outfit — this ridiculous skirt and chaste white shirt, the top button of which presses her throat so hard to breathe.

Catching a rather loud whisper and giggle, Rey threw up her head abruptly. Two women were whispering. One could be about thirty-five, another ten years less. The older one was obviously a maid, but the second, a beautiful brunette, was dressed out of shape, to put it mildly. Frankly speaking, her tight-fitting black and white dress would have been an example of extreme indecency in the Jakku boarding school.

Loud steps on the stairs caught Rey's attention. Two men came down. One, tall and thin, red-haired, with a sour expression on a pale face, apparently was an assistant, but Rey was interested in the second man — the one who was the lord and her fiancé.

The servants respectfully parted and fell silent.

Benjamin Organa-Solo, Lord Ren, went down the stairs and stepped toward Rey. He looked at her so closely that her mouth was dry, and ice hand squeezed her insides. And he looked. And was silent.

And Rey stared back defiantly.

“Jesus, he is suitable for me as a father! And he wears black, as if he will soon not have a wedding, but mourning!” flashed through her head.

Of course, Rey understood that she was exaggerating. He was only ten years older than her, just because of the external severity, the impression was extremely repulsive. Sullen. Tightly pressed lips in a line, not a hint of a smile. Thick black curls, which any woman would envy, clothes in black tones, a face that seems bloodless with sharp angular features on this background, a large nose. In the dark eyes, not a drop of warmth and friendliness, only alienation and almost condemnation, as if he had already expected Rey to do something. From all his tall large figure hostility arose.

Rey did not consider herself silly and naive, although she lived almost without any relief for so many years in a closed boarding school with a religious order. She certainly did not count on love at first sight, but she hoped for something a little more modest. For example, friendship, respect, or at least a little affability...

“Lady Rey Kenobi?” He asked coldly, as if interested in the name of the horse he was about to buy.

Rey squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

“Yes,” she answered just as coldly, looking into his eyes.

Sir Benjamin looked around her again, as if he had just realized that she was not a doll, but a living creature.

“I greet you in the possession of Organa-Solo.”

“Thank you, milord.” Rey was about to sit down in a curtsy, but decided to confine herself to a nod.

“Excuse me, milord, where do you command me to deliver this?” the servant managed to take her luggage somewhere, once again run to the carriage and now returned, holding in his hands a very small chest — Rey's dowry. Small chest, almost a casket, but under the cover is filled with precious stones.

Sir Benjamin seemed to know what it was.

“Take it to the treasury,” he said almost indifferently. “Rose!” He shouted so loudly that Rey flinched in surprise.

A small pretty girl with smooth black hair pulled into a tight knot at the back of his head slipped out of a group of servants. She was dressed like a maid.

“Yes, sir!” She muttered, bending over in a bow.

“Introduce the milady to the servants, and then take her to her chambers. Help her settle down and explain the rules of conduct in this house. Don’t bother me.”

He turned and went up the stairs to where he came from. The assistant followed him.

Rey experienced a mixed feeling of relief and irritation.

Well that's all. Met each other.

And right now they can go to church, to the wedding.


	2. 2. Cheating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my joy :) I like them. And I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> P.S. Remember there will be a good ending.

Rose, embarrassed, introduced Rey to the servants. While not all — only those who were in the hall. Butler, maids, cook, housekeeper. Bazine, a woman in a defiant black and white dress and with a sarcastic smile on her lips, turned out to be a housekeeper, which surprised Rey very much. It seemed to her that the housekeeper should be a woman of about forty or fifty, with a stern face and a carefully sleek hairstyle. Bazine did not fit in with this image.

Rey was so tense that she did not remember the names of the other servants. And they were not particularly eager to remember her name, already hanging the label “milady” on her. A faceless, timid “milady”, a gray shadow in student clothes that will not bother milord and bother them with her orders, but will quietly sit somewhere in the corner of her chambers and pray. Rey distinctly heard this behind her, but, remembering that she was a lady, did not openly react.

After the dating ceremony, Rose led Rey up the stairs to the second floor, walked down the corridor to the end and opened a heavy door decorated with intricate carvings. And Rey's gaze came to her chambers.

What she saw pleasantly surprised her.

Unlike the part of the house that Rey had already seen, the room was bright. Two large windows were without stained glass, and therefore sunlight did not meet any obstacles in its path. There were several candelabra on the table and walls, and on the shelf there was a considerable supply of candles from the best wax. Rey mentally rejoiced that she was still mistaken about saving on lighting.

The decor of the room pleased the eye with pleasant simplicity and bright colors. A lot of things added cosiness: a patterned fluffy carpet, pots of plants arranged on window sills, a huge armchair, a lot of pillows on a wide bed, several shelves with books, a high folding screen, and a large bathtub behind it. From the windows opened a wonderful view of the surroundings.

Thanks. This was the first bright feeling Rey experienced with her fiancé.

While sorting Rey's baggage, Rose began to educate her lady about the rules of conduct in this house. The rules turned out to be a whole list.

“I ended up in a place like Jakku,” Rey thought, listening to Rose.

“The mansion should be quiet,” the maid said. “Milord doesn't like noise, turmoil and disorder, hates when someone is talking loudly or laughing. He should not be bothered over trifles. In the evenings, he usually spends several hours in the library. It is strictly forbidden to disturb him at this time.”

Rey looked at the shelves and thought that she could not go to the library for a very long time.

“At nights, milord often rises to the tower,” Rose continued. “No one can enter there under any circumstances. It is strictly forbidden to even approach the door.”

“At nights?” Rey was amazed.

“Sometimes in the evenings. But more often at night. And no one knows what milord needs it for,” the maid said, lowering her voice.

Instead of calmly watching dreams in his bedchamber, does sir Benjamin wander the tower at night? Why does he need it? And when does he sleep?

Rey immediately wanted to get into this tower and take a look, what it was so interesting that it could compete with soft pillows successfully. But she knew how to control her desires, especially those caused by a passing rush of curiosity. Of course, she was not going to go to any tower, either now or later. It prohibited means it prohibited. Her position is already unenviable, there is no need to aggravate the situation.

Her surprise must still have been reflected on her face, because Rose looked at her now somehow differently. Rey thought pity flickered in the maid's black eyes.

“In general, milady, if you allow me to give you advice ...” she hesitated, crumpling her apron. Rey nodded, deciding not to neglect her words. “It would be better if you don't bother my lord unless absolutely necessary. He easily loses his temper.”

In fact, all the rules of conduct came down solely to the fact that from sir Benjamin should stay away. Do not disturb, do not disquiet, do not make noise, do not laugh, do not catch the eye, do not express dissatisfaction. Everything is very clear. Only one thing is not clear: why, then, need sir Benjamin have a wife? Servants are needed, someone must keep the rooms clean, clean up, cook, so that lord does not have to take care of such mundane things.

Rey suddenly became hot, and the button on her collar began to choke her harder.

What if he needs a wife that he does not have to think about physiological needs?

Rey shuddered at the thought.

“Thank you, Rose, I'll take your advice into account,” she muttered.

Rey glanced at the maid. Rose was still laying out her things, although Rey could not understand that in her luggage it could be laid out for so long. Only three old dresses of the same student style and several skirts and blouses. In Jakku with clothes was not clear. And not because there was no money, but because modesty was brought up in students.

“What time is it supposed to go down to breakfast?” Rey asked.

Rose shot her a startled look.

“Food will be delivered to your chambers, milady. You can arrange for breakfast to be served at your convenience.”

For a moment Rey was confused, not knowing how to react to this ... rule.

Just wonderful. It seemed that sir Benjamin was trying, whenever possible, not to intersect with his future wife and was not going to see her even during a meal. The original rules.  
According to generally accepted standards, the owner has breakfast, lunch and dinner in the company, not only family members and distant relatives, but also senior servants. However, it seems that milord intends, as far as possible, to keep Rey in her room. Thanks for not physically so far.

The maid finished messing with things and pushed the empty chest to the wall.

“Would you like me to cover the window?” She asked.

“No,” Rey shook her head wearily. “I like fresh air. When is lunch made here?”

“Lunch will be ready in an hour. Will you bring me here?”

“Yes, if not difficult. Please, leave me alone, Rose.”

“Good, milady. Just be careful, don't catch a cold in the draft.” Rose bowed and left the room.

Left alone, Rey picked up the comb from the shelf and went to the mirror.

From that side, the girl’s emaciated face looked at her, seemingly pretty, but terribly boring in her old student clothes. Due to her clothes and hairstyle, Rey looked younger than she really was. Although grandfather always told her that her appearance was happy.

She has a pretty face with a small nose, pink lips and large expressive eyes. She is pretty tall (Rey remembered that the fiancé was taller than her by a whole head, and snorted). A neat figure — although now slimness bordered on thinness. Rey was a little upset because she had small breasts, but the Great Force generously endowed her with long shapely legs. Mentor Zuvia, a lean middle-aged lady with pursed lips, frowned and said that long shapely legs were a big flaw because they attracted the attention of men and aroused carnal feelings in them. Another mentor, lady Emilin, who taught graceful literature, assured Rey that long legs and strong hips were a gift from heaven because it would be easier to give birth to children. Rey for some reason did not feel enthusiasm either from reproaches or from encouraging.

Some more mentors were troubled by Rey's eyes. Rey believed that she had brown eyes, but the same mentor Zuvia was sure that they were brown-green. And green eyes come to people from demons and therefore are a true reflection of a sinful nature. The only thing that could at least make up for such a sin is the name Rey. A girl whose name resembles sunlight cannot be completely hopeless. 

Rey let her hair down and sighed. Short haircuts in the religious community were considered unacceptable: a woman cannot dress or get a haircut like a man. When the students’ hair grew long enough, the girl who was engaged in haircuts was called to them. Large rude scissors cut mercilessly unnecessarily, and the girls carefully collected what was left in a tight tail. Rey stubbornly collected her hair in a hairstyle familiar from childhood — three knots on the back of her head.

After combing her hair and pulling her hair back into three knots, Rey began to examine the room. 

Perhaps everything is not so bad. In any case, here, unlike the school, it has its own chambers, a private bath and many own books.

Having decided to pass the time behind reading, Rey began to look through the books and realized that she was in a hurry to feel gratitude to her future spouse. “The Life of St. Yoda,” “How to Lost Sinfulness,” “The Will of Great Force,” “Psalms and Prayers: Words for Meditation,” “Atonement for Sins,” “Demons and the Fight Against Them,” “Chastity Belt: Instructions for Use,” “How to Endure Celibacy” and twenty tomes of “Sermons of the Tatooine of Saints.”

Rey clenched her fists.

Is he mocking her? Or so peculiarly hints that she needs to be modest and pious?

She taught this science for eight years. Mentors sincerely tried to make Rey a perfect godly girl. And Rey sincerely tried to pretend that she eagerly catches their every word and sincerely believes everything that they are taught. That men cannot be liked, that green eyes from demons, that the girl’s main adornment is modesty, that reading any literature other than religious corrupts.

All these eight years, Rey studied and waited for the moment when she finally leaves Jakku.

And then she waited. She left Jakku to now pray, read only religious literature and be a model of piety.

From all available literature, Rey selected the biography of St. George, hoping that it would be a novel. The reading was terribly boring and quickly got tired of Rey. In addition, Rose brought a tray with dinner.

After dinner Rey dozed off and woke up already at sunset. There was still time before dinner, after a light sleep a surge of energy appeared, and Rey decided to take a walk around the mansion and look around.

She remembered not to bother sir Benjamin. But there was no ban on leaving the room. Now he’s probably in the library. He may also be in the north tower.

“Just a little look around,” Rey decided, “and right back. And if I see my fiancé, I’ll try to dive into the shadows quickly so that he doesn’t notice me.”

And so she did: she left her chambers and almost immediately stumbled upon sir Benjamin. Hearing the steps, but still not knowing who she would see, Rey hid behind the stairs. And after a moment she heard voices.

“Have a look at my humble abode today, my lord?” the voice of Bazine sang.

“Good idea,” the male voice said. Voice of sir Benjamin.

Bazine’s offer was more than obvious, but he responded somehow ... indifferently. As if for him it was such a mundane matter that it ceased to be something special.

Rey petrified.

“I hope she won’t come to us?”

“Why would she do that?”

When the steps began to gradually move away, Rey carefully peered out of her hiding place. Of course, it was sir Benjamin and Bazine. They walked alongside, he held a hand at her waist. Near the entrance to one of the first rooms they stopped, lord pushed the door, then pulled the housekeeper to him, burst into the room with her, and the door slammed shut. It must have been her bedroom, because his chambers were located in a completely different part of the corridor.

Rey stepped out of hiding. Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks glowed as if she had just been caught in the arms of a man. Slowly, trying to move as quietly as possible, she returned to her chambers and, having closed, pressed her back against the door.

Her feelings overwhelming her were very contradictory. On the one hand, Rey was glad that Lord Ren has a woman to satisfy his physical needs. This left a chance that he would not be too much interested in Rey. If he is not interested at all, then all the better. On the other hand, no matter how stupid, Rey felt hurt. Be that as it may, she is his bride. And she just arrived at the mansion. And is he already cheating on her right here with the housekeeper, not hiding too much?

Cheating is a sin in any case, but the husband has the right to publicly flog the wife who cheated on him with a whip, while the deceived wife can only remain silently and endure dutifully. But this is unfair! And at least for the sake of decency, he could show a little more respect for his bride!

What for? Why did Lord Ren need her? Why did he decide to fulfill the will of an outsider and marry Rey? She is superfluous here, in this gloomy mansion, and what she witnessed was the last confirmation.

Rey has to endure. But, Great Force, why is she all this?


	3. 3. Amazement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the wonderful feedback! :)

Waking up, Rey didn't immediately remember where she found herself. Sunlight flooded the bedroom. It was impossible to imagine that very close, just outside the door, was a dark corridor, gloomy rooms and unpleasant people with mocking looks. Rey got out from under the covers, looked out the window, admired the garden and firmly decided that she would be happy in this house out of spite.

After breakfast, Rey went to inspect the mansion. She found the library, dining room, reception and training room, looked into the kitchen, but quickly ran away from the scornful glances of the cook and the two maids. In the corridor, Bazine met her and looked at her with the same contempt — as if Rey was not a lady and the future mistress of the house, but a vile cockroach.

Sir Benjamin, fortunately, did not meet her. His red-haired assistant was also nowhere to be found. And the whole mansion after dinner seemed to have died out.

Rey spent most of the day in the garden, enjoying the walk. Rose followed her like a shadow, but, as Rey noticed, she seemed to be relieved to find herself in the fresh air.

This entire walk has made her hungry for food so she ate a lot at dinner and went straight to her chambers. It was too early to go to bed, and she began to look through books. Remembering that sir Benjamin spends a lot of time in the library in the evenings, Rey decided to get by with what she has again.

To her surprise and joy, a copy of The Tales of the Golden Age was found on the lower shelf. Rey remembered that grandfather read this book to her when she was little.

Asking Rose to bring tea, she sat down with a book in her armchair and plunged into reading.

After some time, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Rey said absently, thinking that it was Rose back.

The door creaked open. Rey noted with peripheral vision that someone who entered the room was much taller than her maid and looked up. And, seeing who exactly paid her a visit, impulsively jumped to her feet. The book slipped from her hands and fell on the floor with a bang.

Sir Benjamin (and it was he) stepped forward, leaned over and picked up a book. Glancing at the cover, he raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

“Thank you,” Rey took the book from his hand.

He nodded and looked around the room with a quick glance.

Rey was looking at him at that moment. His skin is still as pale as if it had never seen the sun; against a background of black hair and dark-colored clothing, pallor looked unhealthy. He's got some dark rings under his eyes. The expression on the face is fatigue and tension.

“He probably hadn’t slept all night,” Rey thought. But this thought caused only lingering irritation, and not the expected rage.

Sir Benjamin cleared his throat.

“I see, you have already settled down. Do you like it here?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you. These are wonderful rooms,” Rey said sincerely.

“Good.” He sighed and fell silent.

Rey thought about whether she should invite him to sit down. Although, unlike her, he was in his own house, and, perhaps, such a proposal would sound ridiculous. So they continued to stand opposite each other. The voltage slowly increased.

“Is there everything you need here?” sir Benjamin asked.

Rey was surprised. 

“Yes,” she cautiously answered.

“Maybe something does not suit you?” He continued. “The maid’s quickness, the cook’s cooking, anything else?”

“No, I am happy with everything.”

“I am not happy with the gloominess of this house and its inhabitants,” Rey thought. But aloud, of course, she didn't say this.

“Good,” he said in such a tone that Rey cringed. 

Yeah, she would only try to make a complaint and would very quickly regret it.

Fear suddenly seized her. Rey realized that they were separated by just two steps, they were only two in a closed room, and she was completely in the grip of this man, who had never even smiled at her. After all, he can now do with her absolutely everything that the first sprang to mind. And no one will say a word to him. And if Rey tries to complain, she will be punished as well. And if sir Benjamin now does not offend her, it is only because he did not have such a wish.

When sir Benjamin turned to the door, about to leave, Rey was relieved. But, already holding the doorknob, he suddenly stopped.

“Is there anything you need?” he asked.

Rey was afraid to ask for something, but she realized that this must be done now. Who knows when her fiancé will deign to listen to her?

“To tell you the truth, yes,” she admitted. “I ... I need some personal things. Some of what I used in the boarding school is not suitable for me now. Can I buy the missing items somewhere?”

“I see. Of course. There are many shops in the city. There you can buy everything you need. If something is not found in D'Qar, you can go to Takodana. And you do not have to contact me with such questions, Finn and Rose will help you. Anything else?”

Rey bit her lip. Doesn’t he understand? This is humiliating, after all!

Her face burned with embarrassment.

“I have no money,” Rey admitted.

“And my dowry now belongs to you,” the unspoken has hung in the air.

“Don’t worry about that. Make a list of what you need to buy, and come back to my office tomorrow afternoon, I will give you the required amount. It's all?”

“Yes.”

“Well. In that case, good night.”

The door has closed.

Rey, suddenly feeling exhausted, collapsed into a chair.

“"Make a list!"” she hissed, panting from humiliation. “And what does he order to add to this list? Underwear? Nightshirts? He is laughing at me?!”

Once she calmed down, she nevertheless sat down at the table and began to compile this damn list. Thinking, she decided to become impudent and include two dresses in it. In addition to Rey's old clothes, one would be enough. But she hoped that the money allocated for the second dress could be used to buy intimate things that Rey would not be able to mention before her future husband.

***

Rose was very happy to hear that Rey was going shopping and taking her with her.

“Thank you, milady!” she exclaimed. “Of course, I will help you in everything! And Finn will help,” mentioning Finn, she charmingly turned pink.

Rey smiled, deciding to buy small gifts her little maid and Finn.

“Which shops do you recommend visiting?”

Rose thought for a moment.

“In two days, a large fair will be held in Takodana. Of course, there are a lot of goods in the local shops, but there will be much more variety there, and they will certainly bring something unusual.”

“Well, consider that you persuaded me,” Rey said cheerfully. “Let's go to the fair!”

“Only have to leave early, milady. It will take a long time to get to Takodana.”

“That's not a problem for me,” Rey waved off. “Jakku is even further from here than Takodana. If anything, we can take a nap in the carriage.”

Anticipating the trip, Rey was full of energy. And even Bazine and the servants with their contempt could not spoil her mood. Moreover — even sir Benjamin, when she went at him for money for purchases, seemed to her not as gloomy and repulsive as before. In addition, she made her first friends — Rose and Finn, the same servant who first met her when she first arrived from Jakku. They were hired recently, they also did not know much (and also received their portion of contempt from Bazine), and Rey, learning about this, felt much better.

***

The fair literally stunned her with noise and multicolor. Only now, Rey realized how, it turns out, not just lagging behind life, but in general forgot what it means to live. All around her were bursting forth, inviting shouts, laughter, music.

At first, Rey simply wandered between the rows and examined everything in a row goods and passers-by, especially looking at the outfits and hairstyles of women. Of course, she immediately noticed the difference between herself and them and felt uncomfortable. On the one hand, she wanted to change, stop being a boarding girl and turn into a real lady, both internally and externally, but on the other hand, she was afraid to change something in herself. Still, the years in the boarding school left their mark on her character.

An hour later, Rey had seen enough of goods and prices, gathered courage and set about shopping. As it soon became clear, sir Benjamin gave out twice as much money as was necessary, so Rey with a clear conscience bought two dresses, and underwear, and all sorts of little things like pins, threads and stilettos, and gifts for Rose and Finn. At the same time, a lot of money remained in the wallet.

Some time later, Rose invited her lady to look into the shop of fabrics brought from somewhere from afar.

Rey really liked it. She seemed to fall into the realm of magical patterns. Outlandish birds flew on bright fabrics, plants twisted, flowers bloomed, fish swam, predators lurked. On some materials, some letters and fancy badges were woven. Rose asked too many questions the seller, she answered eagerly, gesturing violently.

Ready-made clothes were also sold in the shop. Rey examined curiously the unusual styles of the outfits with curiosity, until she came across one dress, long, from flowing silk of a beautiful rich emerald hue. In Jakku, it would be an example of indecency, but, unlike Bazine's outfits, Rey could not take her eyes off this dress. She examined it, straightened it, stroked the fabric with trepidation, but could not even think about buying it seriously — until this idea was voiced by Rose, who noticed Rey's interest.

“Buy, milady, what can you think?!” She exclaimed, applying the dress to Rey's figure. “You just look what a beautiful color! And how does it suit you!”

“It seems to me that such a dress is not for me,” Rey tried to fend off temptation.

But it was not there. The seller began to help Rose.

“Take a look at you,” she said, nodding toward a tall narrow mirror. “You are young and beautiful, you have a beautiful figure. You just have to shine! Who should wear such a dress if not you?”

Rey bit her lip, looking doubtfully at the outfit.

“It has a too bright color, I’m not used to anything like that ... Can't you find it defiant?”

“Defiant?!” the seller threw up her hands. “Is there anything provocative in this dress?” She asked, glancing at Rose. The girl shook her head. “You see!”

Many women, including aristocrats, wore dresses of bright colors. Apparently, this is now a fashion, and there was no reason for embarrassment. The dress is not red, after all!

But Rey still doubted the unusual style.

“So everyone wears it now. And you try it on!”

Deciding that she would not lose anything, Rey went to the fitting room. And, putting on a dress, she realized that she had to buy it.

“It suits you very much,” Rose said. “I bet milord will be shocked when he sees you in that dress!”

Rey doubted that much more.

When Rey and Rose, tired and contented, walked to the edge of the square, where Finn with the carriage was waiting for them, they were stopped by a tiny, motley-dressed old woman with a scarf on her head and many bracelets on her hands.

“Let me tell you fortune, beauty!” she exclaimed. Her voice was young and sonorous. “I’ll tell the whole truth about what happened and what will happen.”

“No, thanks,” Rey said. “I already know what happened to me and what will happen.”

“Uh, don't tell me,” the woman objected with a smile. “Life is not a simple thing. But I see everything. Well, are you really not interested? I don’t need money.”

Rey sighed. Of course, she was interested. Only she did not believe fortune-tellers.

Rose glanced curiously at the fortuneteller, then at Rey.

“And will you tell my fortune, madam?” She asked.

“I guess. But first to this lady,” the fortuneteller answered, looking intently at Rey. “Leave us alone, girl. You shouldn't be listening to anything.”

“Then I'll take the purchases to the carriage for now,” Rose grabbed the packages and hurried to Finn.

The woman took Rey by the right hand, looked at the palm of her hand, then raised her head and looked directly in Rey's eyes.

“You have a difficult fate, dear child,” she said, not looking away. The fortuneteller's eyes were dark and piercing. Rey shivered, for she saw sir Benjamin's gaze. “You are an orphan. You have been waiting for your relatives for a very long time, but they have not returned for you, and you have been alone for a long time. I can see it in your eyes.”

Rey's heart was beating furiously.

“In the past you had no one left, child, and you yourself realize this, but you continue to live in the past ... Let it go. There is nothing there. And in the future ... in the future there is someone who having lost you will return for you. Happiness awaits you, dear child. And very soon, be sure. Now go, honey. To achieve the future, one must move.”

Amazed Rey wandered to the carriage, trying to understand: did the fortuneteller really see everything in her eyes?


	4. 4. Moral Character

New Rey's dress neatly rolled up and put it in the closet. Wearing it on a normal day seemed blasphemy, and Rey decided to save it before some event or holiday.

The day after the trip, she gathered at the temple for a homily. Dressing in such cases was supposed to be as modest as possible, and therefore Rey put on one of her most unpretentious dresses. She habitually tied her hair in three knots. 

Rose knocked on the door soon.

“Good morning, milady. If you are ready, we can go. Finn is waiting for us downstairs. Miss Netal will come with us, too,” Rose added.

Rey suppressed the annoyance.

“Good morning, Rose. But what about sir Benjamin?”

For some reason, Rose looked back at the door.

“He never goes to church,” she whispered.

“Never?” Rey surprised.

“I’ve been here only two months, and during this time he has never visited a church in D'Quar.”

Along the way, Rey tried to comprehend what she learned. Never goes to church? Even on holidays? Bazine walks, even Bazine, but he doesn’t? Rey understood that her training included too much religiosity; much of what they tried to teach her there seemed to her delirium. But it’s one thing — the sinfulness of the green color of the eyes or the inadmissibility of male attention, and quite another — visiting the church and offering prayers.

No, definitely something is wrong with him. And as soon as he has the courage to go against all so openly?

Or maybe he is a sorcerer or, much worse, a demon?

Rey mentally yanked herself, reminding herself that she did not believe in sorcerers and demons. But how else to explain sir Benjamin’s unwillingness to even attend church occasionally? After all, even unbelievers drop in there simply for fear of becoming excommunicated or outcasts.

Rey understood that this was a sin, but continued to think about it on her way to church, and even during the homily. 

During the ceremony, parishioners were kneeling. The service was this time quite long, and out of the corner of her eye Rey saw the children fidgeting, trying to get comfortable and give their knees at least some rest. To tell the truth, many of the adults also fidgeted, only less openly and more carefully, furtively squinting at others. Nobody wanted to admit that their own physical convenience at the moment worries them more than spiritual purification.

The homily was dedicated to the topic of chastity belts. Rey was feeling right at home, as she managed to read the instructions for their use. The priest for a long time and enthusiastically spread about the importance of this subject and the numerous advantages of its use.

Rey's attitude to this issue was very skeptical. In the boarding school, with all its religiosity, these things were also treated very coolly. Mentors didn't openly criticize, they recognized that the chastity belt is a necessary measure in the fight against human unbridledness. If not for sins, then there would be no belts. As well as the rod, torture, gallows and much more. Once, one student asked if the whole thing is in the fight against the sin of adultery, why there are no chastity belts for men. But the students very quickly learned not to ask such questions ... and questions in general.

When the homily was over, a line was formed of those who wanted to receive the blessing of a mentor. Bazine stood in line immediately after Rey, unceremoniously pushing Rose away.

“I'm higher in status than a maid,” Bazine said arrogantly, noting Rey's indignation. “And you, milady, should have gone ahead.”

“I will decide what I should do,” Rey said sharply. “Rose, go ahead. I need to introduce myself to the mentor. And then you run away after Finn, I think he will also want to receive a blessing.”

The maid was surprised, but obeyed. Bazine pursed her lips, turning out to be the third of the three.

“Bless me, mentor,” Rey bowed her head when her turn came.

The priest touched her forehead with the fingertips.

“What is your name, child?”

“Rey Kenobi.”

“So you're the bride of Benjamin Organa Solo?”

“Truly so.”

“People say you studied in Jakku?” continued the interrogation of the priest.

“Yes, mentor.”

“This is an extremely charitable institution,” the priest nodded with importance. With every word he made Rey less sympathy. “I see that you are a respectable girl. You may be able to influence this atheist, Lord Ren.”

On his part, it was very bold — to speak of a man who owned almost everything here.

“When you return to the mansion, tell him that after death he will be in eternal captivity by the demons and will burn in fire,” the mentor continued. “His neglect of faith and worship has exceeded the limit. And if he nevertheless comes to his senses and decides to visit the church, it will be very difficult to return the favor of the gods. He will have to go through a series of spiritual punishments and atoning sacrifices.”

“Thank you, mentor, I will certainly tell everything to him,” Rey said. “I am sure that your last words will contribute to his speedy return to piety.”

The mentor didn't catch the mockery in her words, however, Rey wasn't counting on this. People like him always take praise at their face value, no matter how ridiculous it may be.  
Rey thought that she would definitely not instruct her groom on the true path. If the mentor needs it, let him go and instruct.

***

They returned to the mansion simultaneously with sir Benjamin; he came from somewhere on horseback. And he seemed to be traveling alone.

Rey first got out of the carriage. Her fiance at the same moment got down from the horse. His hair was disheveled by the wind, his boots were dusty, a scabbard with a sword hung on his belt, and traces of ... blood were clearly visible on his white shirt ...

“Are you hurt?” Rey exclaimed. This was the first time in all the time that she had decided to speak with him herself, the first.

“No,” he answered succinctly.

“Ah ... what about the blood?”

“Not mine. The blood of another idiot who decided to stick his nose in other people's business. Clean, properly!” He pulled the sword from its scabbard and threw it to the riot gunsmith. The blade really was stained with blood. “Forgive me, milady. I need to change clothes.”

With these words, sir Benjamin quickly crossed the courtyard and disappeared into the house. Bazine, quickly jumping out of the carriage, grabbed her skirt and ran after him. She would probably help him change clothes, Rey thought, and her mood was even worse.

When she returned to her bedroom, she began to shake. What did these words mean about "another idiot"? Was that a hint? And if so, then what? The fact that Rey should not ask unnecessary questions?

“Milady, are you so pale, are you unwell? Maybe something to bring?” Rose asked uneasily.

“No, no, it's alright,” Rey waved off. “It's just ... an unpleasant situation happened.”

“Yes, it is,” Rose sighed heavily. “Don't worry. Everything will be settled. Sir Benjamin, for all the severity of his character, never did anything wrong.”

Rey didn't argue with her maid, although she didn't feel too good about herself.

In the afternoon, the weather began to deteriorate, so Rey was forced to cancel the planned walk and spent time in her chambers, doing embroidery and chatting with Rose. Rey was not very good at embroidering, but again, reading religious books was beyond her strength, and chess was only in the library (and Rose could not play).

Rey let go of Rose immediately after dinner and was about to get ready for bed when her attention was drawn to noise and shouts from the street, then the front doors slammed loudly. Rey left the room and went to the source of the noise, but stopped halfway, seeing one of the servants (it seems his name was Mitaka). He was just knocking on sir Benjamin’s office door.

Heavy steps were heard, and the servant backed away. The door opened. Sir Benjamin appeared in the doorway. He looked somehow strange: the collar of the shirt was indecently unfastened, his hair was in a mess, his eyes turned red.

“What else?”

Sir Benjamin's voice sounded rude and somehow odd, as if his tongue were tangled.

“Milord, the sheriff’s men have come,” the servant said apologetically. “They would like to speak with you about today's incident.”

“What, this schmuck has already managed to come to his senses and make a complaint?” Rey smelled alcohol and realized what was wrong with her fiancé: he was drunk. “I should have done it not so gently.”

“What do you want to convey to those waiting?” The servant inquired, quite calmly to himself.

Too calm, given the circumstances.

“Tell them to wait somewhere else!” The lord barked.

“They very much asked them to accept. They said that it won’t take much time, that everything is clear to them, they just wanted to clarify a few details so that the case could be considered closed ...”

Sir Benjamin sighed noisily.

“Let them come tomorrow. I will accept them. Now don’t bother me.” He noticed Rey and squinted. “I intend to talk with my bride.”

Rey did not have time to do anything or say how he grabbed her hand tightly, pulled her into the office and slammed the door shut.

“I heard that today you discussed with my mentor my moral character.”

Sir Benjamin spoke in a cold, calm tone, but anger flashed in his bloodshot eyes. Rey wanted to be indignant and explain that she was not discussing anything, but she did not have the opportunity to insert a word.

“Keep in mind,” sir Benjamin hissed, continuing to squeeze her hand, “if you continue to discuss this topic with anyone else, let alone me, you will never go to church again! And this means that after death you, my lady, will have to go straight to the demons in order to take an honorable place there next to me. You are still my future wife.”

Rey got angry. She did nothing to deserve such a treatment of herself.

“So far, I’m not your wife at all,” she said sharply, taking her hand from his grip. “And if you continue to talk to me in that tone, I will never be your wife!”

Sir Benjamin stepped forward, hanging over Rey. She forcedly backed away until she rested her back against the wall. The smell of alcohol has become stronger.

“I also do not have the desire to marry a daring pious girl! You're nothing, damn it!”

“So what prevents you from getting rid of me?!” Rey shouted. “I see, it’s not at all a problem for you to kill a man!”

He froze and stared at her in surprise. Rey gasped for breath, trying to calm her fiercely beating heart.

“Are you afraid of me. Why?” Sir Benjamin asked in an unexpectedly peaceful tone.

“Because you are a monster,” Rey spat out.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned almost to her very face.

“You know, I can take whatever I want,” he whispered.

Rey realized that he was furious.

“I'm not giving you anything!”

“We'll see.”

He roughly squeezed her shoulder with his left hand, and grabbed her chin with his right one. Rey, with horror, thought that he would probably kiss her now ... and would probably go on. And something that cannot be allowed to happen will happen.

She did not even have time to really figure out what had happened. At one point, her left hand groped for something cold and smooth, grabbed the thing and dropped it directly on sir Benjamin's head. The thing turned out to be a vase of blue glass, and from the blow it shattered into pieces. Sir Benjamin, without making a sound, collapsed to the floor with a a huge crash. After that there was a deafening silence.

Great Force ... I killed him!

Out of fright, Rey almost passed out. She crouched down and touched sir Benjamin's neck with a trembling hand. His heart was beating, he was only unconscious. A thin stream of blood flowed down his face.

Perhaps she should have run for help, but Rey imagined that she would have to explain the situation, imagined how the servants would look at her, how Bazine would behave, and her breath caught in horror. Now, when he comes to himself, he will surely punish her. Not only to the church — he won’t let her go anywhere, the ban is in the chambers ... if she is lucky. Or maybe in jail ...

And Rey realized that she needed to run away immediately. Not for help, but away from this house.

She rushed into the room, grabbed a cloak, changed her light shoes to boots and slipped out of the house through the kitchen door, because the sheriff’s people were still crowding at the entrance. She did not expect only one thing: there was rain outside. But fear drove Rey forward, and she ran through the streams of cold water, as much as she could.


	5. 5. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers ... but not all at once :)

Rey did not know how much time had passed. She was terribly tired and cold, as the raincoat proved to be poor protection from the cold heavy rain. Her arms and legs were numb from the cold and barely obeyed. In shoes squelched, clothes nastily stuck to the body. In addition, she ran in the dark in the wrong direction and got lost. Around the forest rustled.

To her credit is to recognize that Rey was not crying. But a thousand times she managed to think about the fact that she was probably in a hurry to escape. In the end, she was not some kind of vagabond, but a lady of an ancient and wealthy kind ... but what did it matter now when the feeling of time and space disappeared, and only cold loneliness remained?

Fatigue soon prevailed, and Rey crouched under a tree. It was dripping from the branches, but at least it wasn’t pouring. Water flowed from the hair onto the dress, no longer even soaking into the fabric. Rey closed her eyes.

It turns out that everything is correct. Nobody needs her. And those who no one needs are not fighting. They have no purpose.

There came a moment when she didn't care what happened to her. She wanted only one thing — to keep warm and quickly fall asleep. Forever, preferably.

Therefore, hearing through the sound of rain and the rustle of foliage the sound of hooves, she decided that she was dreaming of it. But the horseman was approaching. Opening her eyes, Rey distinguished a blur of light through the veil of rain — a lantern swayed in the rider's hand.

Rey awkwardly got up and immediately realized that she had made a mistake — the man with the lantern immediately noticed movement, jumped off the horse and strode towards her. Rey clumsily stepped back, her legs buckled, and she sat down again. From the realization of her own powerlessness, tears came to her eyes.

The man put the lamp on the ground and squatted down.

“Rey,” he called. “Rey, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“You're as pale as a drowned woman,” he pulled off his glove, a broad, warm palm touching Rey's cheek. “And just as cold. Why did you run away?”

“I was hoping to avoid shame. But you still found me. Do whatever you want with me, sir Benjamin,” Rey muttered. “You can tie me to the horse's tail and gallop the horse. I deserve it.”

“Well, to which tail? What are you talking about, foolish girl?” His voice sounded tired and unusually soft, as if he were talking to a sick child. Rey wanted to cry even more. “You're upset and all wet. Let's go home.”

Sir Benjamin pulled off her raincoat, in return gave his one, warm and dry inside, grabbed Rey in his arms as if she weighed nothing, and helped her to climb onto the horse, after which he grabbed a flashlight and jumped into the saddle.

Returning to the mansion hardly remembered Rey. Rather, she remembered only the sensations: shaking in the saddle, carefully supporting her hands, a faint smell of alcohol, mingling with the smell of rain. Then there was the creak of an opening gate and voices.

Sir Benjamin gave some orders — Rey almost did not make out the words, hearing only the commanding tone of his voice, but it was something about a hot bath and dry clothes. He clutched Rey tightly to himself, she, being in a semi-unconscious state, listened to how his voice rumbled in his chest.

Then it became very hot, but her body gradually got used to it. Much later, Rey felt the cold again when she was wiped with a huge fluffy towel and helped to get dressed. Probably because of the contrast, the water was very hot. And soon Rey was already shaking. She wrapped herself in a blanket, tried to keep warm.

Further she vaguely remembered, as if the whole world was drowned in a thick viscous fog. Clearly, Rey remembered only the voice of sir Benjamin. Rey heard him tell to send for the doctor, and fell into short oblivion.

She came to herself because of a loud argument very close.

“I think this is not necessary,” objected Bazine. “This is just an ordinary cold by stupidity. I brought honey. If the fever breaks by morning, then it will be possible ...”

“I told you to send for a doctor,” sir Benjamin said coldly. “Do I repeat again?”

“I will ... order it immediately, milord,” Bazine said. The door creaked.

“Milord, I brought everything you asked,” Rose's timid voice said.

“Thank you. Put it here.”

Something tinkled. Then a splash was heard, and a cool wet compress lay on Rey's flaming forehead.

***

Again and finally she regained consciousness in the morning. The room was flooded with sunlight. Rose sat in an armchair and sewed something.

“Rose? ..” Rey whispered hoarsely. Her voice didn't obey her, but Rose heard and, dropping her sewing, rushed to the bed.

“Milady! You woke up!”

“Definitely,” Rey answered with a chuckle and coughed.

“How are you feeling? Invite a doctor?”

“No, not worth it. How long have I been sleeping?”

Rose looked at Rey with sympathy.

“Two days. The doctor said that your condition is a painful reaction after hypothermia and excessive fatigue. What a blessing that sir Benjamin quickly found you.”

“Sir Benjamin? How does he feel?” it escaped from Rey.

“Good, milady,” Rose seems to have decided that Rey is worried about her fiancé's health due to searches in the rain. “He was extremely alarmed by your condition. He spent these two days here at your bedside. Only today he was forced to go to the city, urgent matters appeared. Milady, will I bring to you breakfast? You must strengthen your strength.”

“Yes it would be nice. Thanks, Rose,” Rey muttered, thinking of something else.”

“You're welcome, milady.”

No one seems to know that she struck sir Benjamin with a vase. And the servants are probably discussing the reason for her escape. Rey thought about this, swallowing porridge and slices of toasted bread. Rose did not ask questions out of delicacy, and Rey herself was not going to raise this topic.

She tried not to think about the events preceding her illness. Instead, she got the crazy idea of trying to immerse herself in religion. Rey decided that everything that happened to her was a result of the escape from her legal fiancé. Therefore, she honestly tried to take the righteous path.

Rey had enough for a few hours. She selflessly tried to read books, but they plunged her into gloom. From an attempt to pray, Rey's head ached and a cough started, and Rose immediately demanded that milady stop torturing herself and rest well. Rey realized that she was still not fit for the role of a moral lady. This revelation was not very pleasant, but expected, and therefore in the evening she returned to her previous occupation that is, to bed rest.

And the next day, sir Benjamin came. What really surprised Rey he asked for permission to enter through Rose. Rey gave permission and wanted to get out of bed, but sir Benjamin motioned to stop her.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning, milord.”

“Do not try to stand up, you still need a rest. Rose, leave us alone, please.”

Rose looked inquiringly at her mistress. Rey nodded, and the maid bowed and left the room.

“How are you feeling?” asking this question, Rey tensed.

Contrary to her expectations, sir Benjamin was not angry.

“You have a good shot, milady. The head does not hurt at all, and a small scar will remain from scratches.”

The fact that the scar will remain, quite long, miraculously not hurt the eye, Rey saw herself. Shame burned her from the inside.

“I beg ...” she began.

“No. Don’t beg, milady,” sir Benjamin shook his head. “You don't have to apologize. I totally deserve it. And so I came to do what we should have done right after your arrival,” noticing the shock on Rey’s face, he calmly said. “We should talk. Do you want to ask me something?”

Rey had quite a lot of questions just recently; they accumulated gradually, one by one. But now she could not remember anything from the shock.

“No ...” she mumbled.

“Okay,” sir Benjamin sighed heavily. “In this case, I will start from the very beginning, and if you have questions, feel free to ask. Agree?” Rey nodded. “Well. Your grandfather, Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi, once made a deal with my grandfather a long time ago. He wanted their children to get married. But, as you know, everything turned out completely different from what was intended. And they made a deal because of the Force.”

“Force? Great Force?”

“Yes. Sometimes people are born who are called sensitive to the Force. Those in whom the Dark Force is more prone to war and destruction, and those in whom the Light — to healing. My family carries the Dark Force in blood, and yours — Light. And our grandfathers decided that the Force should be balanced in the descendants.”

“But nothing came of it ...” Rey muttered.

“For now,” sir Benjamin said, and cleared his throat. “You studied history and you know that ten years ago there was a civil war. The remnants of imperial troops revolted.”

“My parents died in this war,” Rey said quietly.

“Yes. And I fought in this war. I was young, stupid. I had a fight with my parents and fled to the front line,” he grinned bitterly. “And after this war I was charged with treason to the king, although I did not commit anything. I was betrayed by my own commander. I trusted him more than my father. And your grandfather did me an invaluable service — he managed to get evidence of my innocence, and I was acquitted. I could not repay him right away and, of course, promised that as soon as he needed my help, I would do everything in my power. But it never occurred to me what he would ask.”

“And he asked you to marry me,” Rey whispered. “But why? Did he remember the deal?”

“Apparently, yes. But he was also worried about you. After all, you have no one left. Perhaps you know that by his order a letter was sent to me, which he wrote well in advance. In this letter, he outlined his request. He asked me to take his granddaughter as a wife and protect her from the dangers that she would inevitably face. And, apparently, so that I could put up with such a need, he added that he gave his granddaughter a big dowry,” Sir Benjamin snorted. “As if it made it easier for me ...”

“But what danger can threaten me?” Rey was perplexed.

“They say that those who have a Light Force can heal any wounds and ailments, even fatal ones.”

“I do not know how to heal!” Rey exclaimed.

“But who knows? And many people know about the features of the Kenobi family. Therefore, grandfather hid you in the boarding school, and then instructed me. After reading his letter, I was beside myself with rage. I lead a secluded life and I did not intend to change anything in it. But I couldn’t refuse your grandfather either. If he were alive, I would simply hit him in the face, after which I demanded to change the conditions. But the old bastard came up with the perfect way: to die and thus leave me without any choice. Sorry Rey, but it is.”

Rey nodded, accepting an apology. Sir Benjamin did not even realize that she fully shared his feelings towards Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“What could I do? I was bound by duty and promise. I had to grit my teeth and fulfill his request. And then I made a big mistake. I admit I should have talked to you before. Instead, I transferred to you the anger I felt towards your grandfather. Besides,” Sir Benjamin shrugged and suddenly became embarrassed, “I have no idea how to talk to young girls. And your mentors sent me a description of you as if I have a monastery for noble maidens here.”

“And what, they criticized me strongly there?” Rey ventured to ask.

“On the contrary! That's the trouble. They described you as an embodied ideal, as the best graduate. For my complete happiness I didn't need a girl with the habits of a nun who would poke her nose everywhere and enthusiastically bring me back on the right path. I expected this from you. And your appearance, when you arrived, only confirmed me in the initial assumptions. You looked exactly what a perfect boarder should look like.”

“So I just didn't have any other clothes!” Rey was indignant.

“And what prevented you from buying or ordering it? Money?”

“Partly yes.”

Sir Benjamin rolled his eyes.

“When next time you go shopping buy yourself new clothes. After all, are you a lady or a nun? You are not limited in money, in time either.”

“Why then did you need a list?” Rey asked.

Her fiancé frowned blankly.

“Which list?”

“Well, the one for the fair. List of what I was going to buy.”

“How do you think I should have known how much money you need?” he was surprised. “Do you think I know what and how much young ladies are buying for themselves? If I were in the know, all this would already be in your room by the time you arrived.” He shook his head, still not understanding. “When I allocate money for some acquisitions, I always ask for a list.”

“But is it really not clear that women sometimes buy things that men do not need to know about?” Rey asked sarcastically.

“So no one demanded to list everything that you buy. Something else?”

“How can I learn more about the Force?”

“There is one old book on the subject in the library. You can take it. However, it would be better if you read it there, in the library. Servants should not know that you are interested in this topic.”

“And ... what shall we do now?”

It seems sir Benjamin was expecting this question.

“Marry,” he answered calmly.

“What?!”

“We have no particular choice. The word given to your grandfather holds me. And you alone will disappear. And besides, you have already lived here for some time as my bride. If you terminate the engagement now, it will immediately destroy your reputation. And with a crushed reputation, it’s not easy to live.”

“But ... how ... And if you later want to marry someone else?”

“And whom, for example?” Sir Benjamin asked.

“Well, for example, Bazine.”

He looked at Rey for a long time, as if trying to understand if she was serious or mocking. “You really are a child. Who will marry such like her?”

Rey resentfully frowned.

“I'm not going to get married at all,” Sir Benjamin said calmly. “More precisely, I was not going to. And certainly not on her. Sorry for the details, but we had a clear agreement with — it all ends as soon as I have a bride.”

“I saw you that day when I arrived,” Rey said indignantly.

Sir Benjamin squinted.

“And I saw you hiding. And if you had waited two minutes, you would have seen me leave there. She forgot about the arrangement, I considered it my duty to remind. Don't strain harder than you should, Rey. If you wish a fictitious marriage, then it will be fictitious.”

Rey, against her will, felt relieved.

“And if I wish a real marriage?” She asked softly. “A real family, children?”

She expected anything. But not that her bridegroom will turn pink and stare at his lap.

“Well,” he muttered, swallowing, “what I learned about you in recent days is quite conducive to liking for...”

“So you ...” Rey flushed, unable to finish the sentence.

He threw up his head and looked directly into her eyes.

“I will do as you want,” he said firmly.

He wanted to say something else, but there was a knock on the door.

“Milord, Mr. Tekka has come!” Came the voice of Rose.


	6. 6. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feedback is awesome. Thank you so much. I hope this work will cause you only positive emotions :)

Lor San Tekka, an elderly gray-haired doctor, examined Rey and informed her that she would be well and that tomorrow she could do whatever she wanted. Rey's thoughts were absorbed in the interrupted conversation with sir Benjamin, so she reacted absentmindedly. She was trying to understand — was this conversation really or did the fever play a trick on her? Rey even ventured to ask the doctor where sir Benjamin had gone after leaving her rooms. Lor San Tekka shrugged and said that Lord Ren was intercepted by his red-haired assistant.

After this, Rey for several days practically did not meet her fiancé. But she had something to do. She visited the city three times a week and bought several dresses, with a clear conscience throwing out all her school outfits. Rey also thought and decided, if she was allowed not to save money, to order several dresses for herself from the dressmaker. It took a decent amount of time to take measurements and discuss styles and fabrics, and Rey, to her surprise, was tired as she had never been tired. But for the first time in her life, she felt like a real lady.

In addition to buying outfits and various women's little things, Rey was engaged in the fact that she carefully, bit by bit, collected information about her fiancé. Mostly, of course, from Finn and Rose. And she learned a lot of curious ...

A few days later after a torn conversation, Rey was convinced that she had not dreamed of anything, had not heard or dreamed: sir Benjamin invited her to dinner in the garden.  
“Finally, you are dressed like a real person,” he remarked, gallantly pushing out a chair for Rey.

“Is that a compliment or a taunt?” Rey specified, sitting down. At that very moment, she wore a "indecent" blue dress of the floor-length.

“Of course, a compliment,” Sir Benjamin replied and sat down across from her. “Although I did not invite you here for compliments.”

“And for what?”

“For the sake of the company. Moreover, such a wonderful evening. At such a time it is a sin to sit at home.”

During dinner, Rey watched her fiancé. It was the same person who met her two weeks ago, but now she could more confidently say that she liked this man. He was still as gloomy, frowned, it was still almost impossible to make him smile, but ... there was a difference. Now, Rey knew that he was gloomy because he works hard and gets tired, it’s very difficult to make him smile, but still it is possible, he drinks alcohol very rarely, and he is reputed to be atheist only because he doesn't attend church in the city. It turned out that the estate has its own tiny chapel, where he prayed in the mornings and evenings.

“You look at me as if you were looking on a roast beef,” sir Benjamin said, chewing a piece. “I assure you, milady, I am inedible: there is too much bile in me.”

And it turned out that this gloomy person still has the ability to joke.

“I assure you, milord, I was not going to eat you. I thought about what you told,” Rey said, deciding not to delay the conversation. “About our marriage. You said you would do as I want ...”

“It is,” sir Benjamin said calmly.

“But why? I attacked you. You have the right to kick me away.”

“But I'm not going to do it. First, I’ll have to get married sooner or later. Why not marry you? You are from a noble family, young, beautiful, educated, and I already have the blessing of your grandfather. In addition, it is a very pleasant way to repay a debt. Secondly, I treated you unacceptably rudely. Sorry again, Rey.”

“Do not apologize. This is because I could not restrain myself. I should have been in control.”

“I apologize for my behavior, Rey, also because I did it intentionally.”

“What do you mean?” surprised Rey.

“I was angry, drank too much, and then Bazine also came running with the story that you were discussing me with a mentor. She lied, and I understood it, but at that moment it looked exactly as I expected from you. And I decided to check you out. If you stayed in your room, I would have come straight there. And then, probably, I I would have received a blow to my head not with a vase, but with a book, for example. Or a candlestick,” sir Benjamin smiled slightly.

“I'm ashamed,” Rey whispered, barely audible.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rey,” he dismissed. “It was I who provoked you, expecting angry notations in response. If I didn't want to marry you, why on earth should you have longed for this marriage? Moreover, with a drunken monster, what did I look like?”

They were silent for a short while.

“And now you want to marry me?” asked Rey.

“I will lie if I say I don’t want to. Your mentors kept a lot of silence about you, and embellished a lot.”

“And this is the only reason?” Rey didn't know what she wanted to hear from her fiancé, but still tried to get an answer.

“And you are annoying, milady,” Sir Benjamin said with a laugh. “The reason is not the only one. Let me notice that you did not listen well to me. Do you want to marry me?” He leaned forward a bit, looking her face in a test. “Now that we have learned about each other a little more than a description from the lips of others?”

A counter question took Rey by surprise.

In fact, does she want to become his wife?

The breeze rustled through the leaves.

“Yes, I want to,” Rey said after a moment of thought.

Sir Benjamin didn't seem to expect such a confident answer.

“Let me ask you, in turn, why?” He asked, recovering from a short amazement.

“I believe that everyone deserves a chance for happiness. Why don't we try to make each other happy,” Rey replied, embarrassed. “And I trust the choice of grandfather. It is unlikely that he would help a person unworthy.”

It was sir Benjamin's turn to be embarrassed.

“So you want a real marriage?” he said.

“Yes. Only, if you don't mind, not right away,” Rey asked. “And when are you going to arrange a wedding?”

Sir Benjamin shrugged.

“Yes, even tomorrow. The sooner, the better ... However, no, of course, not tomorrow. It will be necessary to prepare something, to sew a dress for you, to notify someone ... In a week?”

“In a week?!” Rey gasped. “So soon?”

“Rey, we are not forced to hurry. We'll just have a wedding,” sir Benjamin explained patiently. “And I will spend some time in your bedroom in the evenings. Otherwise, others will have unnecessary questions and curiosity beyond measure, and neither I nor you need this. Be calm, without your desire, I won’t touch you.” He grimaced, noting how Rey tensed at these words. “We do not invite anyone to play gooseberry. And one more thing ... Since we will soon become husband and wife, call me Ben.”

***

It seemed to Rey that a week was a very long time. She will still have time to think it over, realize it, sort out her own feelings ... And then it turned out that the week had already passed, and the handmaids had already begun to put Rey in a very beautiful, but uncomfortable wedding dress.

She was not familiar with the priest. Very few guests gathered, considering that this is the Lord’s wedding. These were all the inhabitants of the mansion. Bazine was also present, and Rey noted with satisfaction that the housekeeper in her elegant dress did not stand out from the crowd. In addition to the inhabitants of the mansion, there were some local nobles, just several families. Of the acquaintances, Rey noticed only the red-haired sir Hux. Next to him stood a very tall slender blonde in a silver dress.

From the wedding ceremony, Rey remembered only the monotonous speech of the priest, the distant expression of her groom's face and her consent, unexpectedly calm and confident.

And then sir Benjamin ... Ben gently took her chin, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short, chaste and a little offensive.

Then there were numerous congratulations, Rey was introduced to some people, but she did not remember a single name with worry. Then there was a festive feast. Rey ate almost nothing: firstly, there was no appetite; secondly, the corset interfered.

After dinner, to the cheers of drunken guests, Ben grabbed Rey in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

The candles were already lit, the bed neatly made. On the bedspread lay a nightgown.

Rey flinched as Ben approached her from the back and began to unhook the veil and untie the belt. He did everything quickly and deftly. Rey didn’t even have time to come to her senses, as he had already spread her hair and began to unbutton her dress.

He is now her legal husband. He is in his own right. Can she complain about? And then what to say? What did he promise to wait? ..

“What's wrong, Rey? Do you want to sleep in this dress all night? You yourself won’t take it off, but I'm not going to call the maid, I'm sorry.”

Rey nodded and tried to relax. It turned out badly. Her body still seemed numb. However, Ben soon helped her to pull off her dress and began to unfasten the corset. His fingers touched her skin, and goose bumps ran down Rey's back.

“That's all,” Ben said, and turned away. Rey hastily got out of her unbuttoned clothes, pulled on a nightgown, climbed into bed and pulled on a blanket almost to the chin.  
Ben took off his jacket, threw it in a chair and unfastened his tie.

“Stop looking at me like that!” He could not stand it. “I told you that without your desire I won’t touch you. Would you try to wear such a noose around your neck ... and, sorry,” he cast an expressive look at the corset on the floor.

“Why wear a noose?”

“Etiquette. Damn etiquette.” He unzipped the top button on his shirt.

Rey remembered how a button on her blouse pressed against her throat and was filled with sympathy.

“If you don't mind, I read,” Ben went to the shelves. Rey finally relaxed and began to watch her husband.

Looking over the titles of the first few books, he frowned. Having dealt with the top shelf, he grimaced. Glancing quickly over at the next one, he cursed quietly.

“I can recommend the twelfth volume of "Sermons of the Tatooine of Saints."” Rey suggested in a smarmy voice. “The romantic line is especially well written.”

Ben shook his head, looked at her and laughed compelledly.

“Should I apologize again?”

“Not necessarily,” Rey said generously. Getting rid of anxiety and making sure that Ben can be trusted, she felt safety. “Better tell me why it was necessary to fill my room with all this ... a legacy of theological thought?”

“What was I supposed to do?” Ben said, folding his arms over his chest. “I knew that a nun was coming to me, and even one of the best. Not romance novels to put for her! So I ordered to bring here those books that should have been to your taste. Well, at the same time I cleaned the library from junk.”

“And there was no other way to do this?” Rey was indignant.

“Which, for example?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Just throw them away!”

“Religious books? I have, you know, an already bad reputation.”

“Or may donate them to a public institution. Schools or libraries at the temple,” Rey said. “And to arrange so that you literally tear yourself away from your heart, but what you won’t do for the benefit of children or parishioners. Immediately the reputation will improve.”

Ben glanced with interest at his wife.

“Well, a good idea,” he admitted. “How did you come up with this?”

“I just remembered how one count brought books to our boarding school,” Rey answered. “He came personally, paced so important, mentors pleased him, they showed everything while he paced along the corridors and offices. And it immediately seemed to me that he was simply getting rid of everything unnecessary.”

“Well, of course, I will not walk around the boarding school. But I like the idea of getting rid of this legacy of theological thoughts. They don’t want to read, so they will start to kindle. Since you didn’t like it,” he snapped at last.

“Don't remind me,” Rey grimaced. “I tried to read it for several days. Do you want to try it too?”

Ben shook his head.

“You could go to the library and get anything there,” he said.

“Yes? I was told not to go to the library,” Rey was indignant.

“No one forbade you to go there,” Ben objected calmly. “You were told "not to disturb". That is, you quietly entered the library, went to the shelves, picked out a book for herself, and carried it to your room. Or are you used to dancing at the tables in the library? You know,” he gave Rey an appraising look, “forget everything I said. If you want to dance in the library on the table, you can do so. Perhaps I do not mind looking at it.”

Rey turned away, embarrassed.

“Romantic line, you say?” Ben again focused on the books. “Is there anything interesting here?”

“Yes,” Rey miraculously held her serious expression of her face. “There it is. Sixth on the left.”

Ben took the book from the shelf and, looking at the cover, read aloud “"Chastity belt: instructions for use." What?!”

“And what?” Rey said calmly in response to his dumbfounded gaze. “But it is with pictures.”

Ben stared at the book.

“With pictures?” He repeated thoughtfully.

Rey barely had time to move as he sat on the bed next to her and began flipping through the pages. She sat to see the text and drawings too.

“This one is my favorite,” Rey reported, pointing her finger at the next image. “Looks so elegant.”

Ben was about to turn the page, but after the words Rey carefully looked at the drawing.

“Do you want to buy one for you?” He squinted.

“Thank you, I’ll manage somehow.”

“You said you like it.”

“Not enough to wear it myself,” Rey snapped. “And in general, if you're so generous, maybe we can buy one for you?”

Ben coughed.

“And how do you imagine this?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Rey noticed that his ears (rather large, which Rey found touching) became crimson.

“No way,” she admitted honestly. “If a woman can, why a man can't? What's the difference?”

“There really is some difference,” Ben muttered, but he did not go into details. Rey noticed that his cheeks were also pink. “And why are these holes?” He asked aloud, pointedly looking at the next drawing. “Ah, yes ...” He was embarrassed by Rey's gaze and opened the next page. “Here! This is a completely different matter. It looks more convenient, and savings on iron. Just what are these prongs?”

“This is especially for particularly dull men who will try to take advantage of iron savings,” Rey explained. She had enough time to figure it out.

Ben swallowed.

“Why do you understand so well?” He asked suspiciously.

“Someone was so generous that he provided me with extremely interesting literature for several weeks,” Rey smiled. “And we were shown this in Jakku.”

“In the school?!”

“So what?” Rey stick up for the mentors. “We were not prepared for married life. So they showed it once.”

“What else have you been taught?” Ben became interested.

“For example, they were preparing for the wedding night.”

“And so you well prepared?” Ben snorted.

“We weren’t prepared for this,” Rey pouted.

“And why?” he was surprised. “You said, "wedding night."”

“Yes, but from a completely different point of view.”

“There is another point of view on this?”

“Sure!” Rey took on a mysterious look.

“Share, please!” jokingly implored Ben. “I feel that I have lived my life without having learned something important.”

“Okay.” Rey strained her memory. “For example, I was warned not to be scared if the husband decided to cover my face with a wet sheet.”

“What for?” Ben asked perplexedly.

“Because it’s all done for procreation, not for pleasure,” Rey said. “And if someone gets pleasure, the other should not know about it.”

“I'm confounded,” Ben muttered. “It turns out I do not know the simplest things. Maybe I should go to a boarding school for training? I feel that I could discover a lot of interesting things.”

Rey giggled. 

“If you donate to them all these books ... Well, try it!”

“Okay, I'll think it over,” he nodded with a grin. “But at least I will know that in this life I have something to strive for.” He glanced at the clock. “Come to the library tomorrow and pick out a few books for yourself. So be it, you can’t even dance on the table. And for god’s sake, stop being afraid to take another step around the house. In a couple of days, all this rubbish will be taken from here, and then you can put here books that you like more. And tell me if you want to leave any of this.”

“I’ll probably leave this one,” Rey pointed to "Instructions" while Ben got out of bed.

“I won’t give you this one,” he snapped, picking up a book before Rey realized that she had to fight for her thing. “This kind of reading is not for little girls.”

Rey sniffed resentfully, looking him in the back.

It would be better if he took to read “How to Endure Celibacy”!


	7. 7. Healing

After the wedding, several weeks passed. Life in the Organa-Solo mansion went on as usual. Rey read books, embroidered, went for walks and to church, traveled to the city with Rose, and sir Benjamin even joined them a couple of times. Ben, Rey reminded herself. She has the right to call her husband Ben. He worked hard, often went away on business to build a hospital, but still found time for his young wife. They had dinner every day together, sometimes they went horseback riding together, and, as promised, he spent evenings in her room, although they did not do what they expected from the newlyweds. For example, they discussed books read, sometimes Ben was interested in Rey’s opinion about this or that matter. And Rey realized that she liked it. And every day she liked her husband more and more, and this confused her.

But before she could take her own feelings and express them to Ben, misfortune happened.

Ben was taken to the castle when Rey began to worry about his long absence. They brought him in a cart; his black horse followed along. The cart was driven by Finn. Unconscious Ben lay motionless, one arm was unnaturally bent, his shirt was saturated with blood. Dr. Tekka leaned over him.

Rey ran into the courtyard as quickly as she could. The cart just stopped, the doctor and Finn jumped to the ground. The servants carefully, as far as they could, raised their master in their arms and, following the doctor's instructions, carried them into the house. The doctor followed them, trying to keep up. He looked focused and excited. Blood was dripping on the floor.

When Ben, still unconscious, was laid on the bed, Lor San Tekka opened his bag and began to take out the tools.

“I will need a lot of clean rags and two basins with water,” he said. “I ask everyone to leave the room for now. I need full concentration.”

All obediently left the room. Rey asked the maids to bring everything doctor needed, and they obeyed without question. Rey noticed Bazine pursing her lips.

Once outside the door, the servants did not hurry to disperse. Everyone was waiting for the news and quietly talking. Rey rushed to the confused Finn.

“Did you accompany sir Benjamin?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, milady,” he answered fearfully.

“Tell me. What happened?”

“He was attacked. There were two of them.”

“They just attacked?!”

“No, milady. They met on the street. Those two were drunk. Wine unleashes the tongue. Well, so they started talking ... insults.”

“What exactly did they say?”

Finn hesitated. Rey realized that it was time to be persistent.

“Finn, I'm listening,” she said firmly.

“They said that he was an atheist and a traitor,” Finn lowered his eyes, as if he expected that now he would get for these words. “Shame and ... In general, everything is as always.”

As always. This means that this is not the first time. "The blood of another idiot who decided to stick his nose in other people's business." Only this time there were two idiots ...

“What happened next?” Rey's voice trembled with anger.

Ben ignored the two until they, seething with alcohol, clutched at their weapons. Ben fought better, but the numerical superiority was still on their side, and the two obviously did not aspire to play honestly, and one meanly hit from the back. Ben managed to deal with both: one was killed, the other at least seriously wounded ... but Ben could not leave.

The door to the room was still closed. Bazine stood close to her, the servants crowded nearby.

In the waiting period, time is slow. The doctor did not go out for a very long time. Rey was nervous and bit her lips. Rose worriedly offered her tea, but Rey only waved her off.  
Finally, the door opened. Lor San Tekka appeared on the doorstep, but blocked the passageway, not allowing anyone to enter and even look into the room.

“The situation is difficult, but I hope he will live,” the doctor said. “Although I can’t promise anything yet. First of all, I need to talk to someone. Who will pass with me?”  
Bazine stepped forward.

“I'm coming with you, doctor,” Rey said loudly. “I'll ask the others to wait here,” she added expressively.

“But why?” Bazine did not even try to hide her displeasure.

“Because I am the mistress of this house and his wife,” Rey answered coldly, looking directly at her.

She expected Bazine to argue and resent, but the housekeeper only bit her lip and averted her eyes.

“Does anyone else have questions?”

Rey looked around the rest of the servants, waiting for protests and discontent. But there was no argument. The views met the most diverse — surprised, humble, approving. But there was no indignation.

Rey followed the doctor into the room.

Ben's bedroom was surprisingly simply furnished — nothing superfluous, nothing elaborate, but elegant and cozy in its own way. Ben lay motionless on the bed, covered with a blanket to his waist. Scarlet spots stood out brightly on the white fabric of the dressings.

“What about him?” Rey asked, sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed.

“Nothing good,” said Lor San Tekka.

“You said he will live!”

“I said I can’t promise anything,” the doctor objected. “If he can avoid blood poisoning, he will survive. There are chances. But even if he survives, one should not count on a full recovery.”

“Why?”

It was so weird to see Ben like that. The pale face against the backdrop of matted black curls became colorless. Mouth slightly open, head thrown back. Not a trace of ordinary seriousness; instead, detachment and vulnerability.

“Because the wounds he received cannot be healed,” the doctor admitted reluctantly. “Rather, one of them is possible. The one on the side. The bleeding was profuse, so he was unconscious. But I have already dealt with this problem, and the vital organs are not affected, so this wound is not dangerous. But with the one on the back, the situation is much worse. The spine is affected.”

“Does that mean? ..” Rey went cold.

“That means your husband will be paralyzed,” Tekka said sympathetically. “Not completely, only partially. But he won't have the use of his legs. He can't already the use of his legs, only he does not yet realize this. Therefore, the longer he remains unconscious, the better for him.”

Rey looked back at Ben's serene detached face.

“And the left hand may also refuse. The bone is not fragmented, amputation does not threaten him, but the nerve is hurt ... See how his fingers are bent?”

Rey looked at her hand. The middle and forefinger froze in a bent state.

“It is possible that this will pass over time,” the doctor reassured. “In a month or two. It’s hard to say for sure. I understand your feelings, milady,” he said softly. “Girls are not married for the purpose of caring for a hopelessly sick person all their lives. And you just recently became his wife. But there is nothing to be done. Put nurses by him. Spend as much time with him as you can. Read aloud. Let him be taken out to the garden as often as possible. One way or another, life will get better.”

“Will it work out?” Rey muttered, staring into the wall.

Ben, who is used to doing everything himself. Ben, who didn't need anyone. Was he ready for something like that?

“I ... thank you, doctor,” Rey said. The voice listened poorly. “I understand that you did everything you could.”

“Alas, that is exactly so,” Tekka nodded sadly. “My possibilities are limited. I will now leave you detailed instructions on how to care for him in the coming hours. And in the evening I will come again to examine him.”

And with that walk to the door with the doctor, Rey, returning to Ben's room, suddenly figured out how to at least try to correct the situation, and called Rose. She already imagined what to do next.

Grabbing a book about the Force from her chambers, Rey told Rose not to let anyone into Ben's bedroom and went to him.

A fool, Rey said to herself, while frantically leafing through a book. Fool, but if the Force is just myths and tales? If nothing works out for you?

But what about Ben? So now, leave it as is, with this life sentence? Knowing that she could help, but did not even try?

He is my husband, Rey firmly decided. She may not share the bed with him, but he protects her, takes care of her. He is her friend. And, in the end, she simply does not want to see him helpless!

Judging by the book, almost nothing had to be done. The main thing was to be as close to the wounded as possible, relax, comprehend yourself, touch the Force and let it heal the damage. Rey took a deep breath and lay down carefully next to Ben.

Focusing was easy. Then came weakness, followed by dizziness and slight nausea. And soon the room swam before her eyes.

Rey had never experienced such a sensation, since she had never really been ill, except for the common cold after escaping. And if she faints, then what? Healing will not work? Rey forced herself to open her eyes. A blush should appear on Ben's cheeks, then it will be clear that healing works.

Rey took a deep breath, tried to count to a hundred, but realized that she would fall asleep so quickly, raised her head and looked at Ben. The first, albeit very faint, flush appeared on his cheeks.

It worked, Rey thought with relief, and passed out.

When she came to, Ben's breathing was even and deep, and he himself was sleeping peacefully. Rey heard his heart beating calmly.

She carefully tried to get up. The weakness remained, but the head was no longer spinning.

Gently, without making any sudden movements, Rey got out of bed, wet some clean rags in the water and wanted to change Ben’s dressings, but her head was spinning and she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Rey?”

His voice sounded weak.

“I'm here,” Rey in a rush took his hand.

“I don’t remember ... how I ended up here.”

“Well, you were unconscious. Finn brought you, and Mr. Tekka was already with you, you must have met him somewhere along the way. He examined you, healed the wounds, bandaged you. He said that he’ll be back again in the evening,” Rey said with simplicity. “How do you feel?

“Surprisingly not bad,” Ben said in surprise. “Strange, I was sure that the second got me ... How long have you been sitting here?”

“Not too much. The doctor told someone to look after you. So I decided: every day you go into my room, but I can’t even look at yours?”

“Fair.”

Ben closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

“Tell me, can you move your left hand?” Rey asked.

He raised his hand and moved his long fingers. 

“And your feet?”

Ben frowned in confusion, but judging by the movement of the blanket, he fulfilled the request.

“What's next?” He inquired, rising higher. “Pinch my toes into fist? Or play them on the harp?”

“Can you?” Rey became interested.

“I did not know how to before this day” he answered. “You can rest assured that all limbs work fine for me.”

“I'll probably go,” Rey muttered, and jumped up. “You need a new dressing. I will order that they bring more rags and water and ...”

Without finishing it, she ran out of the room.

Outside, several people were waiting, among them Rose, Finn and Bazine.

“Milord needs to change the bandages,” Rey said, trying to keep her voice confident. “Clean rags are over, you need to bring new ones. Rose, do it, please.”

The maid, a little cheerier, rushed off to follow directions and almost collided with Lor San Tekka in the doorway.

“Good evening, doctor!” Rey exclaimed.

“Good evening, milady,” the doctor bowed politely. “How is the condition of your spouse? Did he come to his senses?”

“Yes, he’s better, and I’d like to talk about it with you,” Rey grabbed the doctor’s arm and led him away. “You see, doctor ... I have no doubt whatsoever about your qualifications, but, believe me, there are miracles in life. Sometimes faith is stronger than medicine.”

The doctor looked at her in surprise.

“He's not paralyzed, doctor,” Rey explained, lowering her voice. “You yourself will see everything. I will have only one request for you. Please, if you are convinced that there is nothing more to fear, do not tell sir Benjamin that he had such severe wounds. Why must he feel this shock now, when nothing more threatens him? Could you do this for me?”

“Good, milady,” he said.

“Thank you, doctor,” Rey shook his hand. “That's all I wanted to ask you about.”


	8. 8. Cheating again?

Ben was recovering quickly. Lor San Tekka visited him every day, then began to come less often. He was surprised, shook his head in confusion, but did not ask unnecessary questions and kept his promise. Whether the doctor had guessed what kind of remedy healed his patient, Rey did not know.

She also visited Ben, but less than she would have liked. The first two days, she herself was resting in her room, slept a lot and ate endlessly. Fortunately, she was not obliged to give explanations to anyone, and Rose attributed this attack of gluttony to nervous strain. 

Ben got to his feet and returned to his lifestyle a week later. He began to call on Rey again in the evenings. Sometimes they just chatted, sometimes they read, sometimes they played chess (Rey furtively dragged the board and figures from the library to her bedroom).

One day, in the afternoon, Ben left on business, expressing the hope that he would have time to return to dinner. Rey also hoped for it, as she had the courage to start a conversation about family and children. To pass the time, she asked Rose to bring tea and brought herself a book from the library.

After taking a sip, she began to read, but apparently the book was boring, because Rey was drawn to sleep. She herself did not notice how dozed off in a chair.

She woke up with difficulty. She was very hot, her head ached, her mouth was dry, and there was still a strange hum in her ears. Rey didn't immediately realize that this was a buzz of voices. There were people in the room, many people, and they all talked quite loudly and shouted at each other. 

Rey began tossing restlessly, but her eyes could not be opened. In addition, Rey realized that she was lying under the covers, and besides — completely without clothes!

Surprise helped Rey open her eyes. And what she saw did not make her happy at all. Servants crowded in her bedroom, about ten, no less. Rose, reddened and bewildered, stomped helplessly at the door, beside her stood a stunned Finn. Everyone else was talking to each other, some frowned, some giggled. Bazine stood beside the bed and smiled triumphantly.

Rey didn't know how to react at all, just stared at them, pulling the blanket higher. They don’t have the right to break into her room like this, without permission! Or without Ben’s permission ... Did he let them in here? But why? And why do they look so that they never saw a sleeping woman?

Rey guessed to look around and with a cry of horror, clutching a blanket against her, jumped out of bed. Because a stranger was lying in bed, without clothes too, covered only with a sheet. The man looked at others with confusion.

Clutching the blanket tightly, Rey backed up against the wall. Great Force, did something really happen?! She didn't remember anything from the moment she fell asleep with a book on her lap. She was drunk with something, it was obvious, but what could happen while she was not in herself?

She looked again at the man in bed and recognized him. It was a supplier, he sometimes brought provisions from the city.

Rey turned to the servants, who did not even think of leaving or even turning away and seemed to be waiting for something. The only thing she wanted to do now was to disappear, to become invisible, no one, as Ben once said, disappear into the air. The horror of what was happening surrounded her from all sides, and it was impossible to hide from him in any way.

It seemed to Rey that nothing could be worse. Until, about a minute later, Ben entered the room. He was accompanied by Hux.

It was immediately evident that they came not by chance. The husband found out about his wife’s infidelity. Rey's heart sank.

Ben walked into the room and stopped a few steps from the bed. The servants helpfully parted. Rey wanted to scream that everything was not true, but her throat seemed to be stiff. The servants fell silent. That's just the silence did not become easier.

Ben glanced around at the bed. He looked at Rey, desperately clutching a blanket to himself, looked around at the man in bed, his lips twisted slightly, studied the mess. His face turned crimson. Rey knew that he would never forgive such licentiousness, such betrayal, never.

“Leave us alone,” Ben ordered.

The servants reluctantly began to leave the room. Bazine's grin widened.

“What to do with him? Hux asked, glancing at the supplier.

“Drag to the admission room,” Ben answered. “And keep an eye on him. Do not even think to miss.”

The servants realized that the performance did not end, but only transferred to another room, and left much faster.

“Come on, move!” Hux snapped. “Let him get dressed?”

“No, why?” Ben answered impassively. “Let it go like that. In his best.”

Everyone left, the door slammed, and a ringing silence hung. Rey was left alone with Ben.

She was silent, unable to say anything in her defense. Horror at the poor thing threw her throat. Ben looked at her, then looked around the room again and with two fingers lifted a stocking of disgusting poisonous pink from the back of the bed.

“Your?” He inquired.

“This crap?!” Rey shouted indignantly.

“It’s in vain that you didn’t buy anything like that,” Ben said suddenly calmly. “I think it will suit you. Get dressed.”

He picked up the dress, laid it on a chair, and turned away. Rey dressed hastily.

“Ready? Come on.”

Ben walked down the hall, Rey followed him, trying to keep up. She felt that it was pointless to explain that the punishment awaited her anyway ... and she began to get angry.

“Will you order me to whip me?” She hissed.

Ben stopped so abruptly that Rey crashed into his back.

“Tell me, sweetheart, where do you get such ideas?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “First horse tail, now whip? Admit: while all normal girls dreamed of a prince on a white horse, did you draw a sadistic husband in your imagination?”

Rey frowned. Ben grunted and continued on his way.

They almost reached the admission room, but Ben suddenly opened the door to his office, located next door, and signaled Rey in. It turned out to be dark in the room, but Ben walked confidently to the wall, pressed something, and at once she heard the sound of voices. Rey realized that the servants who had gathered in the next room were vigorously discussing what had happened. Ben beckoned Rey to him and helped her to get up on a little footplate. It turned out that there is a tiny window that allows you to watch the reception from the office.

“Watch,” Ben whispered and left the room. The office plunged into darkness.

Rey clung to the window. Fear and anger receded, replaced by hope ... and confusion.

The front door creaked, and the rumble of voices abruptly broke.

“All here?” Ben's voice sounded hard. “Finn, shut the door.”

A loud knock announced that the door had indeed closed. It was like a mousetrap door slammed shut.

Ben stopped in front of an imaginary lover and pointed to a bench by the wall.

“Have a seat,” he said almost politely. He took a chair and sat opposite. “Well, tell me.”

“Ah ... uh ... there's nothing to tell,” the lover lowered his head. “You yourself saw everything with your own eyes.”

“Tell me more,” Ben said. There was a threat in his voice.

And that made Rey remember why she was so afraid of him just a few weeks ago.

The man hesitated, silent, bowing his head, fidgeted.

“I will help,” Ben leaned forward slightly. “How often did this happen?”

“So he didn’t believe me,” Rey thought bitterly.

“Once, only once, I swear to you!” the lover cried. “It happened by accident, I’m not to blame, though, that is, of course, I’m to blame, but I didn’t want to! I don’t know how it happened ... We just got into a conversation ... Milady told me about her difficult fate, that she married by force ... I felt sorry for her. But it will never happen again, I give a word of honor!”

Rey put a hand over her mouth.

“You felt sorry for her,” Ben snorted. “Hux, let’s make the rope. Pull up that bastard right now.”

“So there is no gallows ready,” said Hux.

“Why do we need a gallows?” Ben answered. The imaginary lover turned white under his piercing gaze. “It's a family affair. We’ll throw the rope over some beam right here, in the mansion or out, at the stable, and string him.”

“But ... there are no such punishments,” the lover tried to protest. “For adultery do not hang. Especially when the first time ...”

“What an enviable savvy,” Ben grinned. “As if you specifically checked it. Let's say you're right. So what? Who do you think will be able to call me to account?”

“Sheriff. I will turn to the sheriff!”

“You — don't do this. You’ll be hanged in a few minutes. Your relatives, if you have them, can do it. I will apologize and pay them good compensation. The incident on this will be exhausted. I am not a fan of luxury, but if I really want something, I do not regret money. And in this particular case, I really want to hang you.”

“But you can’t ... I didn’t ... There was no such agreement,” the lover muttered, looking around.

“What is the agreement?” Ben immediately warned.

The guy looked around as if he was looking for someone in a crowd of servants.

“There was no such agreement,” he repeated, licking his lips again.

“I already heard that,” Ben said. “You have a few minutes to tell everything.”

“That's not true,” the imaginary lover said hastily. “There was nothing, milord, I swear. This is just a performance. I was paid to take part in it. I am not guilty. I just needed the money, and then easy earnings turned up ...”

“Now you will know that easy earnings do not happen. Further.”

“Your wife's food or drink was sprinkled with something to make her fall asleep,” the guy continued. Rey eagerly caught his every word. “It's not me, I swear to you, I came when she was already sleeping. I just undressed and lay down next to her, that's all that was required of me. Lie down, and then portray a lover who was caught at the crime scene.”  
“Did you touch my wife with even a finger?”

Rey pressed her hands to her chest.

“Not. I swear to you no!” and Rey really felt relieved from the heart. “I did not touch her. Lay in bed, even at a distance.”

Short silence.

“Your happiness. Last question. Who?”

The guy once again looked around and decided.

“Your housekeeper,” he said quietly.

Rey was not at all surprised. Ben, apparently, too.

Voices buzzed again in the room. Ben stood up, and all fell silent at once.

“Nobody's going anywhere,” Ben said. “Hux, order to give twenty lashes on this handsome man. And then let it go away.”

“For what?!”

“For what?” Ben portrayed thoughtfulness. “Let’s figure it out. Because you scared my wife half to death? For trying to make me cuckold? For corruption? For deceived trust? And you know, perhaps you're right. Twenty lashes is an unjust punishment. Thirty.”

“Thirty?” exhaled the guy.

“Do you want to argue with me again?”

Short silence again. Hux signaled, and two servants led the naked guy out of the room.

Ben looked around the rest.

“If rumors of imaginary adultery creep through the city, I won’t find out who has too long a tongue,” he said. “In this case, each of those present will receive thirty lashes. It's clear?”

No one said anything. Everything was very clear.

“Everyone can go. Except Bazine.”

The noise of footsteps, the rustling of clothes, the creaking of a door. Everyone was silent. Rey suspected that the discussion would probably be, but not now, and certainly not in the city. Unless somewhere in a secluded corner of the estate ...

Ben's expression was stern. He was in no hurry to start the conversation and did not offer Bazine to sit down. She was silent too. Rey didn't see her face, but the housekeeper's pose expressed extreme arrogance and confidence.

“What did she do to you?” finally asked Ben. “Did she invade your life? Harassed you? Have I lowered your salary or took gifts? The agreement between us was negotiated a long time ago, and it was you who undertook to violate it, not me. So what did my wife do to you?”

“She allowed herself too much.”

Bazine's voice sounded very harsh. No remorse, no regret, not even excitement.

“Really?” Ben grunted. “I didn’t notice something. But even so, she has the right to do so. Because she is my wife.”

“Your marriage is not consummated!” Bazine screamed.

Ben squinted.

“And that's none of your business. Absolutely. Do you even understand what could happen, if I believed in this performance? From the eyes I see: you understand perfectly. And didn’t you feel sorry for her?”

Bazine was silent.

“Clear. Tell me, did you seriously believe that in my house a person can be innocently convicted of a slander? In that case, you were deeply mistaken,” Ben stood up. “You are fired.”

“What?!”

Bazine sounded amazed. Rey understood: all this time she was completely convinced that she did not face anything special for today's misconduct. Only Ben had a different opinion on this.

“Do you hear hard? You are fired. Get out. When working here, you have accumulated enough money, since you can afford to pay generously for the services of scams. Now you will spend them somewhere else.”

Ben walked around the former housekeeper, as if she had been an unsuccessful piece of furniture, and left the reception room. The conversation was over.

Rey suddenly felt weak, squatted against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. 

The door creaked, and a source of light floated into the room. Rey raised her head. Ben crouched beside her, holding a candlestick in his hand.

“Everything was finished, with everyone sorted out. Nobody will offend you anymore.”

Rey lowered her head, holding back a sob.

“I was just scared,” she whispered.

“I know,” Ben set the candlestick on the floor and pulled Rey into his arms. She clung to his cloak in response. “You decided that I would beat you for a non-existent betrayal. What else have you been told at your school? Tell me, at least, which whip should be — regular or heavier? Well, just so that I know for the future ...”

“You don't need to whip,” Rey muttered sobbing.

“So, everything will be fine.”

“You promised me a family and children ...”

“You never know what I promised,” Ben snorted. “Or do you, milady, believe all men's promises?”

“I don’t believe men's promises,” Rey answered. “I believe yours. Well, that is ... ” she hesitated. “I do not mean that you are not a man. But for me you are not a man ...”

“And much more,” she wanted to say, but finally went astray and fell silent.

“Come along, holy simplicity,” Ben said cheerfully, helping her up. “There will be children for you. Not today, okay? I want to sleep brutally.”

“I wasn't afraid of flogging,” Rey said quietly. “I was afraid that you would think badly of me. This is stupid, right?”

“No, that's not stupid,” Ben said in earnest. “The pain can be endured. When people think badly of you, it’s much worse ... But I'm not going to think badly of you, sweetheart. Especially not because of such performances. Although,” Ben's tone became playful again, “I have to admit that in some ways you still disappointed me. A girl of your age should love seductive underwear.”

Rey made a face. Ben led her down the hall, taking her by the shoulders.

“I ordered that your room be cleaned up. Nothing will remind you of ... an incident.”

The room really was in order. The bed was different, including even pillows and a blanket. A table was served for tea drinking.

Rey sat on the bed, suddenly feeling terribly tired.

“Call Rose?” Ben asked. “I am sure that it has nothing to do with today's history ...”

“No, don't call her. Ben?”

“Yes?”

“Could you sit with me?”

“Of course.”

He turned away while Rey put on a long nightgown and climbed under the covers. Then he sat down next to the bed and took her hand. Rey squeezed his fingers in response.

“Are you going to die?” suddenly asked Ben.

Rey shuddered.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you are lying as if you are rehearsing your own funeral,” Ben lightly snapped her nose. “I have an irresistible desire to read a speech. If you are not going to pose as a sleeping beauty, lie down normally and sleep. Or do you want a kiss?”

“I won’t refuse,” Rey said.

Ben leaned toward her face, lightly, with his fingertips, stroked her cheek, and kissed ... on her forehead. Rey pouted and he laughed softly.

“I won’t allow myself more, milady. Till.”

Rey smiled, hugging a pillow, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
